The present invention relates to a clinometer and a method for measuring strike and dip angles by using the same, and more particularly, to a clinometer that is capable of easily measuring strike and dip angles of a stratum and a method for measuring strike and dip angles by using the same.
Clinometers are essential portable equipment in measuring of various geological structures (bedding, foliation, folding, jointing, faulting, and the like) of an outcrop in the geological investigation in the fields and sites and related industries.
FIG. 1 is a view of a clinometer according to the related art.
For example, Korean Patent Application No. 20-1998-0010738 discloses an auxiliary measurement mechanism of a clinometer. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the auxiliary measurement mechanism of the clinometer includes a rod 2 coupled to a lower portion of a main body 1 of the clinometer a, a ground tool 3 having measurement reference surfaces that correspond to a side surface 1a and bottom surface 1b which are measurement reference surfaces of the clinometer in a state where the ground tool 3 is coupled to a lower end of the rod 2 by a shaft 4, and a dip angle measurement scale 5 disposed on a rotation part of the ground tool 3. Thus, the auxiliary measurement mechanism may measure a small stratification plane that is narrow and recessed and a linear structure.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view a clinometer according to the related art.
Also, Korean Patent Application No. 20-2001-0016546 discloses a clinometer including a laser pointer. As illustrated in FIG. 2, a laser pointer 14 for outputting laser beam is attached to a clinometer, a switch 15 for controlling the laser pointer is attached to the clinometer, and a hook tool 16 is attached to a portion of the clinometer to easily perform construction for horizontal, vertical, and slope surfaces.
However, the clinometer according to the related art has a limitation in that strike and dip scales integrally rotate to measure a strike angle, and then the compass separately rotates to be set again for measuring a dip angle, thereby measuring the dip angle. In addition, a dip angle measurement needle provided in the clinometer may be malfunctioned during rotation thereof due to frication with a strike angle measurement needle or a rotation shaft to incorrectly measure a dip angle.